1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a handle. In example embodiments, the handle may be attached to a container, for example, a container of a slow cooker. In example embodiments the handle may be used to transport the container and may also be used to secure a lid to the container. In example embodiments, the handle may also be configured to receive and support the lid as well as other items such as cooking utensils.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slow cookers are often used to cook food and keep the food in a relatively warm state. Lids are commonly used with slow cookers to prevent the food from spilling. Some of these lids are held in place by clips arranged on a side wall of the slow cooker. In the event a person wishes to gain access to the contents of the slow cooker, the person would typically have to unclip the lid from the container (if clips are present) and either hold the lid or set it to the side of the slow cooker.